Pursuit Of Happiness
by accrolcriture
Summary: ylie 23 ans s'aventure dans une folle aventure avec sa meilleure amie Laurie le temps de deux mois pour vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend et vivre une expérience aussi inoubliable que dangereuse ! La drogue ,les coups d'un soir et les soirées semblent etre son nouveau train de vie et par dessus tout elle est entouré des célébrités comme elle l'a tant toujours voulu .


**Pilote**

 _Cher journal intime ,_

 _On est qu'au début du trip mais celui ci s'annonce déjà inoubliable comme j'attendais qu'il soit .Bien qu'on ne soit qu' au tout début et que les choses sont toujours un peu chaotiques dans ma tete ,je ne manque pas une seule minute pour profiter de ce voyage ,parce que une expérience telle que celle ci ne se présente pas tous les jours . En tous cas pour ma part ,c'est une première mais aussi la dernière! Chaque minute ,chaque seconde compte désormais et il ne faut surtout pas la manquer . C'est encore tout nouveau pour moi et je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas devenue folle ,et pour dire la vérité ,je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que si . .Prenant en compte la cocaïne qui a file tout droit dans mon nez ,toutes les verres ingurgites cette dernière semaine et tous les joints qui m'ont démonte le cerveau ,il se peut que je sois devenue folle ,c'est vrai .Pourtant ,je n'abandonnerais pour rien au monde ce que j'ai là maintenant ou ce que je vis à l'heure ! Je vis la vie que tant des gens rêvent de vivre ,j'ai bien fais de dire adieu à cette vie ordinaire et ennuyante qu'était la mienne et qu'est le train de vie de monsieur tout le monde .Je respire la liberté et cette sensation vaut de l'or à mes yeux ! Ce n'est pas seulement à cause des ces bons coups que je me suis tape cette semaine que ces mots sortent de ma bouche ,non ,j'aime la nouvelle moi ,qui depuis toujours est cache au plus profond de moi ! Je ne suis plus cette fille sage que je suis à cote et pour le bien etre de mes parents (je suis sure que s'ils étaient au courant de ce que je fabriquais ici , avec qui et les nombres de mecs avec qui je forniquais ,il ne faudrait pas une minute pour que le cœur de mon père cesse de battre et que ma mère fonde en larmes ne s'arrêtant jamais ) .Lui ,je ne l'ai pas encore rencontre ...pas encore ,mais bientôt ,du moins je l'espéré ! Pour l'instant je profite de chaque minute qui m'est donne et chaque queue dans ma chatte qui m'amène au septième ciel et oh ...my qu'est ce que c'est bon cette sensation ,je ne cesserai de le répéter .Je me suis pas encore tape the most famous rapper ,mais ceux qui sont passés sur mon passage ont satisfaits ma faim ! Je comprends Laurie maintenant ,je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie avait si bon gout et le sexe ne m'a jamais semble si vital dans la vie ,mais aujourd'hui ,je ne peux pas vivre sans ces gars .SANS EUX ! C'est eux que je veux ,je veux qu'ils soient en moi ,au plus profond de moi ,etre leur petite pute le temps de quelques heures ,je veux qu'ils découvrent mon corps ,qu'ils le parcourent et en fassent ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils me font criés leur nom ou je ne sais quel nom encore jusqu'à me péter les cordes vocales ! Voila la vie que je vis depuis peu ,et à laquelle je ne veux surtout pas me détacher , je prends du bon temps et c'est en grande partie grâce à ces bijoux de familles de ces monsieurs . Il y a quelque chose qui rend si spécial le fait de baiser ces mecs :savoir que c'est des célébrités mouille ma petite culotte plus vite qu'à la normale ,ca m'excite au plus haut point et rien que d'en parler ,je suis tente de me satisfaire moi même en attendant que ma cible de ce soir le fasse ! Je le veux tant que j'aurais un grand mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus ,oh ...oui je le veux .Certes les soirées se ressemblent mais c'est un autre univers ,un autre mec mais toujours cette sensation sans nom ,c'est mieux qu'une quelconque drogue ,je suis ramené à la vie à leur toucher ,leur baiser ,leur vas et viens de plus en plus brutale,t 'écrire me rend si impatiente et j'attends le corps tremblant la soirée de ce soir ._

-Cole ?

-Ouais ? On se dévorait des yeux alors qu'il répondait à son ami ou garde du corps que je sais ,qui lui murmurait je ne sais quoi à l oreille .Ma curiosite me démangeait tant je voulais savoir ce qu'il lui demandait ,si il pensait à moi alors qu'il me fixait dans le blanc des yeux ,comment il me voyait et si il le voulait autant que moi .Toutes ces questions me torturaient depuis un petit moment déjà et je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne pas avoir les réponses ,il avait besoin de m'en donner plus ,mais avec cet idiot à son oreille ,on allait jamais y arriver .Mon rêve se concrétisa en voyant cole faire signe à l'autre de partir tout en me fixant dans les yeux .

-Où est ce qu'on en était ?

-Oh ...je sais plus

-Vraiment ? répondit 'il affichant l'un de plus beaux sourires qu'il m'ait été donne de voir .Il fronça les sourcils attendant ma réponse tandis que un chat prenait refuge dans ma gorge .Moi même je ne croyais pas à ce mensonge alors comment j'étais censé le convaincre lui ,c'etait tout bonnement impossible ,pourtant je ne retirais rien de ce que j'avais dis et me contenta de fermer la bouche évitant de dire une autre bêtise .

 _Fais chier que je le veux trop songeai je alors qu'il me regardait amusé par mon silence_

-Tu me parlais de ton passée de gogo danseuse

-Ah oui ,on peut ...euh change de sujet si vous voulez ,toute façon ca n'avait pas l'air de vous intéresse que ca

-Bien au contraire _chérie_

 _Redis le stp_

-J'ai l'impression de trop parler ,alors qu'on pourrait parler des choses plus intéressants ...vous pouvez me parler de vous

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Euh ...tout !

-Une question en tete ?

-Euh ...qu'est ce que ca fait d'être connu et comment c'est de travailler avec les plus grands ?

-C'est plus d'une question ca ,fit 'il remarque laissant un petit rire échappe ses lèvres ,ca fait un putain de bien d'être connu et il y'a des avantages qui tel que de rencontrer des beautés comme toi

 _Continue_

-T'es pas mal non plus

-Tu m'as déjà vue sur scène ?

-Ouais tu faisais la première partie ,je m'en . rappelle

-T'es venue me voir moi ou les autres ?

-Toi et les autres

-Et qui est le meilleur ?

-Hmm..toi

-Redis le encore bébé

Cole se rapprocha de moi comme je mourrais tant d'envie qu'il le fasse

-T'es le meilleur murmurai je alors qu'il continuait de se rapprocher ne laissant plus d'espace entre nous .On se défiait du regard et la tension entre nous s'agrandissait plus qu'auparavant ,mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur ces lèvres que je voulais tant goûter alors que Cole continuait à me fixer un petit sourire au coin de lèvres ,surement qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait , moi aussi d'ailleurs . Nos lèvres n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et je mourrais en l intérieur d'impatience ,attendant qu'il ne les franchissait et m'embrasse finalement .Comme si il avait lu en moi ,il ne s'attarda pas et posa ces lèvres brutalement sur les miennes ,plaçant sa main sur le bas de mon dos vidant complètement l'espace entre nous . J'y répondis avec autant de ferveur et naturellement mes bras entoura sa nuques et mes mains se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux alors que le baiser devenait plus intense

-Ça te dit de bouger à un endroit plus tranquille ?

-C'est une putain de bonne idée

Il déposa un dernier baiser avant de ne se lever me tendant la main que je m'empressa de prendre tellement j'avais hâte . Il le voulait autant que moi ,je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ,toutefois je voulais la confirmation par lui même .A cet instant j'aurais peut etre pu lui demander où nous allions mais ca aurait été mentir dire que j'y porte grand intérêt ,de toute maniéré je ne pouvais plus faire marche arriéré et putain j'en avais pas envie ,j'ai attendu toute la journée pour ca et il l'allait me la donner plus fort que jamais et j'allais ressortir de cette chambre les jambes tremblantes .Cole lançait des regards furtifs à tous les gardes du corps qu'on rencontrait en chemin ,il semblait se transmettre un message que j'eus du mal à déchiffrer tellement tout ce dont à quoi je pensais et que j'étais trop humide et qu'il allait définitivement aime l'effet qu'il faisait à mon corps et à ma chatte . On entra dans l'ascenseur et aussitôt monsieur se jeta sur moi qui avait la bouche ouverte voulant lui demander où on allait exactement .Surprise certes ,il ne me fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour je reprenne contrôle de mon corps et réponde à ce baiser possessif ,ses mains trouvèrent vite leur place sur mon cul alors que mes mains se dirigeaient vers ses cheveux .Je lui offris l'entrée qu'il recommandait et nos langues se croisent ,se tournent autour et se mêlent .

 _AAAAH MERDE foutu ascenseur vite ...j'ai trop envie qu'il me saute .Là dans cet ascenseur ! Oh fais chier ca c'est un putain de trench Kiss ,tuez moi_

-Les cameras ?dis je désignant ceux de l'ascenseur .Je pense pas que son public aurait aime voir cette vidéo nous montrant tout deux ne tenant plus tant la tension était à son comble puis ,surtout je tenais à ma vie privée

-Mon équipe géré murmura t'il alors que ses lèvres s'aventurent plus bas ,à ma nuque , _oh laissez y des cicatrices bébé stp ._ Je fermai les yeux profitant de cette sensation .Finalement les portes s'ouvrirent et à mon plus grand malheur ,cole dut se détacher de moi .On entreprit de sortir en vitesse et tout le long cole n'avait pas lâche ma main ,tout en continuant de me guider .J'admirais les lieux au fur et à mesure qu'on s'avançait ,mon cerveau et non ma chatte en marche ,je fus surprise de constater que cette boite était un sorte d'hôtel ,sachant qu'à l étage supérieurs se trouvait de tas des chambres ,bon je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ,sachant que c'etait avantageux pour ma part .Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps .On avait longuement discute en bas, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Cole se tourna vers moi avec ce sourire qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois

-T'es impatiente poupée ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imagine et toi ?

-Ma queue est en feu ,j'ai trop envie de toi kylie

 _Redis mon nom ,redis mon nom_

On s'aventura vers un long couloir où tout au bout il y avait une porte et deux hommes de chaque cote .OK c'est la bonne ,dans moins d'une dizaine des minutes ,on allait finalement baiser .YEAAAAH ! Ok je dois calmer mes hormones ,mais comment rester calme à cote de canon et ce nouveau rappeur qui fait ravage ! Une autre star qui s'ajoute sur ma liste et j'espère bien qu'il va laisser une marque sur mon corps ,je veux me souvenir de cette nuit un long moment . Cole dit bonjour à ces gars ,qu'il remercia de leur boulot avant de n'ouvrir la chambre .

O...MY !

-On y 'est bébé

La porte grande ouverte il me fit signer d'entrer et je me suivis directement l'ordre donnée .Merde on y est vraiment !

suite au deuxième chapitre !


End file.
